


Hero

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Spiderman is a hero.The author's note has a slightly better summary but it is a spoiler for the story.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> If this need s tags let me know.
> 
> Story Spoilers: Au where Peter uses the Gauntlet instead of Tony. Character death is Peter so proceed with caution.

It's a thought, just a little thought.

He's got the Gauntlet in his arms and he's supposed to get it to Captain America and Mr. Stark.

But...

But..., they are both so very far away and there are so many people between him and them and most of them are going to try and take the Gauntlet from him, they are going to try and hurt him.

Peter flinches as he dodges away from someone, no, not hurt him, they are going to try to kill him.

He's sacred, he's never been so scared in his life.

Mr. Stark was right, he shouldn't be here, he's too young, too scared.

But Peter has the Gauntlet in his arms.

He should get it to Mr. Stark and Captain America, they know what to do, they aren't like him, young and scared and dumb.

A child on the battlefield, a place he has no place being.

Peter is scared and there are so many people between him and his goal, many of whom are trying to hurt him, kill him and stop him from getting to Mr. Stark.

And the Gauntlet is in his arms.

Peter ducks a reaching hand and falls behind some rubble, the Gauntlet's edges digging painfully into his chest, even through his suit.

It's had to breath and Peter knows that there's no way he's going to be able to make it, he knows that and he's scared, a tiny sob working it's way up his throat.

He wants to go home. He should have listened to Mr. Stark, why didn't he listen.

Peter looks at the Gauntlet, he knows he can't get it to Mr. Stark or Captain America, they are just too far away from him.

They are too far and Peter has the Gauntlet in his arms.

\---

There is a certain amount of shock that falls over everyone as Thanos' army fades away, turned to ash a d swept away by the wind.

Silence falls heavy around them, there is an air of disbelief as Steve turns confused eyes to Tony only to see a matching expression.

Then there is a shout that rises from someone whose voice Steve doesn't recognize.

They do not hesitate to run to them, a moment where they think, perhaps that someone was not vanished.

And Steve watches as Tony stumbles to the blackened figure that rests against a pile of rubble, watches the man fall to his knees and pull the small body close as tears begin to fall.

The Gauntlet that encases one arm is too big, the Stones shining brightly against the dull metal.

There's an ache that swells in Steve's chest at the sight of the small blackened figure, too small to be fully grown, too small to be on a battlefield and something like anger fills him, something like grief consumes him.

He doesn't know who this is, but from Tony's reaction he can guess and the boy had no right to be here, no place on this battlefield.

He was much too young to be here, much too young to die, to sacrifice his life for a Universes protection.

He still had so much life to live.

Steve looks at the body cradled in Tony's arms, he looks so small, not just the boy but Tony too, small and fragile and broken.

Steve wonders if the child had been scared. Had he been frightened when he looked across the field at where Tony and he were waiting for the Gauntlet, had he trembled as he had pulled the Gauntlet over an unsteady hand, had he dropped it before he managed to tug it secure enough to make a snap.

Had he screamed all alone as people battled around him? 

He'd died alone.

Steve prayed he hadn't died in pain, though he knew that probably wasn't the case.

Soon enough the others left, there was much to do, to organize and take care of but Steve didn't follow, couldn't do more than meet Bucky's eyes as the man brushed against him.

He couldn't leave, not yet.

Peter had died alone, he'd probably died terrified knowing that he couldn't make it to Tony or him and had done the only thing he could think of.

Peter had died alone, he'd probably died frightened, lost and wanting to go home.

Steve couldn't leave Tony alone, not with this, not now.

It was later, how long it was actually Steve didn't know, that Pepper stepped forward, silent and sad as she knelt next to Tony.

What she said Steve didn't listen to, but he saw her gently pry Tony from the child, laying his body on the ground with the care only a mother could have and she pulled Tony against her as she rose up and began to lead him away.

Steve didn't move as they passed, unable to look away from the tiny figure, someone had removed the Gauntlet from him so it was gone.

He looked so small, Steve thought, too small, too young to die.

A hand around his wrist made Steve turn to Tony.

Tiny with his red rimmed eyes, tears still streaming down his face, washing blood, ash and dust from his skin.

"I don't want him to be alone, he's scared of being alone." Tony whispered, eyes bright, almost feverish and Steve wondered if infection might already be seeping into his wounds.

"I won't leave him alone, Tony, I promise you." Steve told him.

And Steve turned back to the boy as Pepper guided Tony away, he walked to him and knelt next to him, lifting the too small body into his arms.

He was much to small to feel so heavy, or perhaps that was just Steve's foolish heart aching.

He'd died alone, Steve thought as he walked from the field, arms aching under the weight of this too small boy, he'd probably died afraid.

He'd died a hero, Steve thought as he gazed down at the charred features of the boy's face.

The sun rising up over the hill drew his attention and Steve thought he say the boy's likeness in the golden strands, his face smiling, laughing as he reached out for someone that was hidden in the center of the sun.

Spiderman had died a Hero, on a battlefield to save the Universe from Thanos' terror.

Peter Parker had died scared and alone on the same battlefield.

But it was not the charred features or the feel of a small body that haunted Steve in the nights to come.

No, the echoing laughter he imagined as the sun rose up over the battlefield is what would jerk him awake.

Peter had died a hero, but he'd been child in a war, an innocent lost.

On those future nights, when a child's laughter pulled him from sleep with tears streaming down his face, Steve would pour two glasses of Tony's favorite whiskey, peter had been too young have a favorite alcohol, and he'd down one and raise the other and Steve would say in the softest voice a small toast.

"To the children we lost in war." And he' think on a child's laughter, he'd think on a small body and he'd down the drink before pouring another and another and he'd cry, because no amount of whiskey could take the memory of Peter's body in his arms, the knowledge that the child had died alone and afraid.

Peter had died a hero. But that was no comfort to the people he'd left behind.

\---

A/n: the reason I did Steve's reaction to Peter's death is because I think that Steve would let it kill him a little bit, he's supposed to be the one to make sacrifices not anyone else.

And also I don't think I could accurately portray Tony's guilt and sorrow and the, very likely, downward spiral before Morgan snaps him out of it.

I will admit that I did not watch the newest Spiderman movies so I hope that I portrayed Peter to your satisfaction.

I don't know where this came from, it just demanded to be written so here it is.


End file.
